South Africa cricket team
at St George's Park, Port Elizabeth; 21–23 February 2019 | wins/losses = 164/144 (124 draws) | – this_year = 3/2 | as_of = 27 July 2019 }} The South African national cricket team, nicknamed the Proteas, represent South Africa in international cricket. They are administrated by Cricket South Africa. South Africa is a full member of the International Cricket Council, also known as ICC, with Test and One Day International, or ODI, status. As of 11 November 2011, the South African team has played 359 Test matches, winning 126 (35.09%), losing 124 (34.54%) and drawing 109 (30.36%) of its games. As of 11 November 2011, the South African team has played 462 ODI Matches, winning 288 (62.33%), losing 157 (33.98%), drawing 5 (1.08%) and getting a "No Result" in 12 (2.60%) of its games. On 28 August 2012 South Africa became the first team to be number 1 in all 3 formats of the game History The South African cricket team toured England in 1947. At Nottingham, Captain Alan Melville and vice-captain, Dave Nourse achieved a Test match record for a third wicket partnership of 319. The following year Nourse, 38 year old captain of Natal, was appointed Captain for the 1948 MCC Test matches in South Africa. In 1970, the ICC voted to suspend South Africa from international cricket indefinitely because of its government's policy of apartheid, an overtly racist policy, which led them to play only against the white nations (England, Australia, New Zealand), and field only white players. This decision excluded players such as Graeme Pollock, Barry Richards and Mike Procter from partaking in international Test Cricket. It would also cause the emigration of future stars like Allan Lamb and Robin Smith, who both played for England, and Kepler Wessels, who initially played for Australia, before returning to South Africa. The ICC reinstated South Africa as a Test nation in 1991 after the deconstruction of apartheid, and the team played its first sanctioned match since 1970 (and its first ever One-Day International) against India in Calcutta on 10 November 1991. South Africa's first test match after re-admission was against the West Indies in April 1992. The match was played in Bridgetown, Barbados and South Africa lost by 52 runs. Since South Africa have been reinstated they have achieved mixed success, and hosted the International Cricket Council Cricket World Cup in 2003. However, it is widely believed the sides containing the likes of Allan Donald, Shaun Pollock, Gary Kirsten and Hansie Cronje grossly underachieved, gaining a reputation as "due to them reaching the semi-finals of the [[Cricket World Cup] three times, but failing to progress into the finals, when Herschelle Gibbs dropped Australian captain Steve Waugh in 1999 in a Super Six match. In the second part of the 1990s, South Africa had the highest winning percentage in ODIs of any team, but they were knocked out of the 1996 World Cup in the quarter-finals, and then were eliminated on countback after tying their semi-final against Australia in 1999. In 2003, South Africa were one of the favourites but were eliminated by one run in the group stages after they had mistakenly counted the number of runs they needed. They have also had bad press for failing in vital matches in global tournaments including the 2002 ICC Champions Trophy and the 2007 ICC World Twenty20. With Donald retiring, Cronje banned for match-fixing and later dead in a plane crash, and Pollock also retiring from international cricket, the team has once again changed shape. It is currently captained by Graeme Smith, although following injuries to Smith and Jacques Kallis, Ashwell Prince deputised as Test captain on 12 July 2006. At the age of 29, he became the first non-white man to captain the once all-white South African cricket team. Due to a racial quota policy, the side was once required to contain black players, unlike the past. However, that policy was rescinded in 2007. Squad This is a list of every active player to have played for South Africa in the last year (since 26 February 2018), and the forms of the game in which they have played. Duanne Olivier, Morné Morkel, AB de Villiers and JP Duminy have also played for the national side in that period, but have since announced their retirement from international cricket. For the 2019–20 period Cricket South Africa awarded 16 players national contracts, from which selectors choose the core of the Test, One-Day and Twenty20 International teams. Non-contracted players remain eligible for selection and can be upgraded to a Cricket South Africa contract if they gain regular selection. External links *United Cricket Board of South Africa Category:Countries Category:South Africa